


Eyes on you

by Lisacat



Series: 影片衍生 [1]
Category: TwoSet, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisacat/pseuds/Lisacat
Summary: 因為"Film Music that Copied Classical Music"這集而寫的，阿雞分析之後我才知道原來9:27那裡開始，Eddy所有的笑和注視都是給翻轉螢幕中的Brett的。
Relationships: Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: 影片衍生 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798306
Kudos: 19





	Eyes on you

當Eddy找出《星際大戰：複製人之戰》的片段給他聽的時候，他本來想認真觀看，仔細聽出影片中和古典樂相似的地方，但影片不過才播放了2秒，他就從眼角餘光發現男友正支著下巴轉過頭來看他。

他甜甜地漾出笑容，抬頭看了一眼翻轉螢幕，才想起他們還在錄影，只好趕快用手遮著自己太過明顯的微笑。

可是……，Eddy沒打算放棄用他那閃閃發光的眼眸示愛，對方直直盯著翻轉螢幕中的他，笑得好溫柔，像是在告訴自己，任何時刻都喜歡看著你。

他遮著笑容的手緊張地動了動，找不到更好一點的掩護方式，眼球在大大的眼眶中打轉，最後只好再次低頭，讓自己專注在影片上。

但他根本無法將影片內容看進腦中，最後還是忍不住看了一眼Eddy，男友雖然轉回去看電腦螢幕了，但仍然掛著那個溫柔的表情。

他搔了搔自己在拍片前剛被親吻過的右耳，習慣性地在害羞時摸了摸鼻翼，才再次刻意低下頭，胡亂抓著自己的手，閉上眼假裝自己在專心聆聽影片中的配樂，以免又因為Eddy眼中滿溢的愛而笑得像個傻瓜。

他總算撫平太過悸動的心，舔了舔因為對方的注視而乾涸的唇，張開眼睛好好盯著螢幕觀看，即便這個部分其實只要用耳朵聆聽即可。

當他好不容易冷靜地照常講完結尾語，並推銷了一下他們的服飾品牌，結束了這次的影片錄製，就馬上轉過去笑著抱怨兩句。

「你幹嘛一直看我啦，剛剛我差點笑出來害我們得重錄一段。」

但他那個笑到連眼睛都在微笑的男友卻說，「你頭髮真的長好長了，我剛剛好想摸你後腦勺捲捲的頭髮。」，說的同時也順勢抱住他，好好地揉著他的頭髮。

Brett半放棄地任由年下的男友熱情表達愛意，在對方揉夠了之後，才仰頭主動吻了吻Eddy。

他們交換了一個長長的吻，吻到好像嚐了一口甜滋滋的布丁一樣，Brett覺得自己今天不用從冰箱拿出布丁了，今日需要的糖分已經從Eddy的身上得到滿足了。

結束了這個吻之後，Brett就認真地開始收拾拍片設備，每一次抬頭都能發現Eddy正在看他，直到收拾完畢，他才忍不住戳了戳男友穿著夾克的胸口。

「看夠了沒啦？我都快被你眼裡的光束燒焦了。」

「不夠，我的Bretty bae那麼可愛、好看，我根本沒辦法不看你啊。」

最後Eddy還是得逞了，Brett有點不好意思的讓Eddy從頭到尾看著自己練完琴，才在那期盼的目光中悄聲說道。

「好啦……今晚我會留下來讓你看個夠啦。」


End file.
